dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 3/Extras
Info from the Extra Pages of Volume 3. Mecha Senku's Q&A Ishigami Village Family Relations Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from, R.M. from Fukuoka Prefecture: "Kinro and Ginro are brothers, right? Who are their parents?" Mecha Senku: This concerns familial relations in the village. right? As some connections may be yet unknown, ongoing analysis is underway!" Tetsuken and Shirogane are a couple and parents to Kinro and Ginro. Kokuyo is the father to Ruri and Kohaku. Alabaster and Dia are a couple and parents to Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby. Sho and Sango are a couple. Sagan and En are a couple and parents to Ganen. Natari and Alumi are a couple and are the parents of Carbo. Carbo and Beryl are also a couple. Chrome Arithmetics Chrome: "If X people catch Y fish each, how many fish are caught, total?" Chrome: "Getting multiple headaches just trying to figure out this math." Chrome: "Get it?! I call it multiplications!!" Mecha Senku's Q&A Ishigami Village Family Relations Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from Nien-san and others from Tokyo: "How did everyone do in school?" Mecha Senku: "The villagers do not have anything resembling an educational institution, but were they to start one... I have constructed this diagram of their respective intelligence!" Everyone who did Good to Bad in there Grades. *1st - Senku *2nd - Tsukasa and Chrome *3rd - Yuzuriha *4th - Kinro and Kohaku *5th - Ginro *6th - Taiju Senku Overwhelmed Kohaku: "What's "gravity"?!" Senku: "The force of attraction between masses..." Chrome: "What's "mass"?!" Senku: "There's inertial mass and gravitational mass..." Kohaku: "What's "inertial"?!" Senku: "Gahhh! Just google it." Chrome: "What's "google"?!" Wild Momotaro Tale Big Sis Ruri's SAVAGE MOMOTARO Old Lady: "Why, something's poking out." Old Lady: "Something awfully muscular..." Mecha Senku's Q&A Most Popular Villagers Mecha Senku Q&A Search Question Corner Question from Karin from Kanagawa Prefecture: "Who's the most popular hunk or babe among the villagers?" Mecha Senku: "In this village, physically powerful males are fundamentally more popular with the opposite sex. This is how they rank. On the female side, the so-called Sparkly Sisters are by far the most popular!" *1st Place: Magma *2nd Place: Kinro *3rd Place: Argo *4th Place: Carbo *5th Place: Ginro *Science Question: How does one make gasoline out of plastic bottle caps? *Character Questions: If Taiju and Tsukasa really fought, who would win? *Questions That Aren't Really Questions: I wanna get petrified and challenge myself to count the seconds... Mecha Senku: "My name is MECHA SENKU!!" Mecha Senku: "Now accepting any and all queries! Submit ten billion questions to me!" Sound Effects: "WHRRR KLANG" Magic Psychology Magic Psycology by Gen Asagiri Let's have a look inside! Question: "You're going on a school trip and hoping to make friends with a classmate you've never spoken to before. You're thrilled to have this chance, but whom do you choose?" *1: President of the Science Club *2: A reliable tough guy *3: A strong tomboy *4: An outdoorsy adventurer Results Analysis: "Whomever you chose represents what you feel is missing most in your life. If you're hoping to break out of that rut, go out and buy whichever item matches your result!" *1: A new computer *2: A jogging outfit *3: Expensive, fancy clothes *4: A barbecue grill Gen: "I slapped this book together without much thought..." Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras